Откровения раба
by Yael1
Summary: сиквел к фику "Собственность Темного Принца". Гарри рассказывает о тайных желаниях своего хозяина. фик написан на фест "50 – игра продолжается!". Ответ на вопрос 12 "А о его тайных желаниях? И поподробней…"


**Название: "Откровения раба"**

**Автор: Яэль**

**Бета: ****owlwing****, а музами работали Эмили и ****Lee****.****m**

**Пейринг: ГП\СС**

**Рейтинг: ****R**

**Жанр: юмор**

**Саммари: сиквел к фику "Собственность Темного Принца". Гарри рассказывает о тайных желаниях своего хозяина.**

**Предупреждение: рабство, бдсм**

**Отказ: все принадлежит Роулинг, я только балуюсь.**

**Примечание: фик написан на фест "50 – игра продолжается!". Ответ на вопрос № 12 "А о его тайных желаниях? И поподробней…"**

О желаниях Северуса я мог бы написать целую книгу. Мемуары. Я назвал бы их "Откровения раба", или "Тайные желания Темного Принца", или "Кто чья собственность", или... Но давайте по порядку.

Это началось более десяти лет назад, когда я втюрился в своего учителя, как безмозглый подросток. Хотя… Мне было семнадцать, и я действительно был безмозглым подростком. Вначале это был секс, просто секс, наполненный ненавистью, раздражением, беспомощностью и страхом, а необходимость тайны и опасность лишь добавляли остроту и наслаждение. Не помню, когда грубый секс в перерывах между занятиями темной магией превратился в нечто большее, когда мы перестали трахаться и стали заниматься любовью, но в какой-то момент я понял, что потерять этого язвительного ублюдка будет невыносимо. И тогда у меня появился план, как убить двух зайцев. Даже трех – уничтожить Волдеморта, избавиться от Министерства магии и обезвредить Орден Феникса.

Северус упирался, как самый настоящий козерог. Какой же он упрямый! Но в конце концов мне удалось его убедить. Даже у Темных Принцев бывают секунды слабости… Как правило, когда мои пальцы отплясывают танго в его заднице или когда я не позволяю его горячей волшебной палочке взорваться фонтаном белых искр. А потом были долгие вечера споров, ссор и планов по захвату мира. Эти планы, должен заметить, очень способствовали разнообразию нашей сексуальной жизни.

Благодаря нашим усилиям десять лет назад Министерство было захвачено Упивающимися Смертью, Волдеморт уничтожен, Орден Феникса нейтрализован, а Северус под моим чутким руководством (хоть в этом он не признается под самыми страшными пытками) стал Темным Принцем магической Британии. А я стал личным рабом Великого и Ужасного Принца, "измученным ребенком, которого пытают и насилуют дни и ночи напролет" (если верить Молли Уизли), преподавателем ЗОТС и неофициальным директором Хогвартса.

И вот тут-то начались наши проблемы. Нет, вы не подумайте, роль собственности Северуса Снейпа меня вполне устраивала, татуировка, которую все приняли за магическое клеймо, мне нравится, а наблюдать за реакцией окружающих на узоры на моем теле (чего только не сделаешь с помощью магии – хоть синяки от веревок, хоть следы от плетки!) весьма забавно. И хоть в покоях Принца привязан к кровати не "несчастный ребенок", Северуса не переставали мучать угрызения совести. В этом он тоже не признается, конечно, но у этого ублюдка есть совесть, и чувство вины, и еще куча комплексов размерами с Хагрида… И именно совесть и чувство вины вместе с какими-то маггловскими книгами по психологии убедили его, что я страдаю от вынужденной роли раба и меня просто необходимо компенсировать. И именно этой компенсацией он и решил заняться в один прекрасный день.

- Ты должен почувствовать власть и свободу выбора, – сказал Северус (только более сложными словами, но смысл был понятен), протягивая мне выбивалку для ковра.

Я посмотрел на выбивалку, на Северуса, на наши комнаты. Протер очки. Ковра в комнатах все еще не было.

- Сев, с тобой все в порядке? - видимо, новая должность дала о себе знать, и я с беспокойством посмотрел на своего "хозяина". Только нервного срыва нам не хватало! Я с трудом справлялся с управлением Хогвартсом, заниматься еще и Министерством, притворяясь при этом рабом… Нет, спасибо! Я тогда лучше сразу свалю в Австралию. Говорят, серфинг ничуть не хуже полета на метле.

- Конечно, Поттер, это должно тебе помочь, - Северус явно чем-то смущен, пытается подобрать правильные слова и скрыть раздражение. Черт-черт-черт! Надо было нам уезжать из Англии, а не пытаться спасать мир!

Подхожу к нему, очень осторожно беру за руку, сажаю на диван, а сам пристраиваюсь на полу.

- Сев, как выбивалка для ковров поможет мне почувствовать власть и свободу выбора? – ласково спрашиваю его, заглядывая в глаза. – Мне выбирать, какого цвета ковер наколдовать? Или с какой силой его выбивать?

- Причем здесь ковер, Поттер? Ты совсем придурок или притворяешься?! Это для меня!

Кажется, у кого-то из нас помутнение рассудка. Надеюсь, временное. Стараюсь сохранять спокойствие.

- И что ты собираешься с ней делать?

- Не я, а ты, идиот! Ты будешь меня ею шлепать! По заднице.

Ну вот… Приехали. Точно нервный срыв. Хотя… Я с интересом разглядываю выбивалку. Отличная идея!

На практике, правда, все оказалось намного сложнее, чем в наших с Северусом фантазиях. Сначала я лупил слишком слабо (оказывается, звук совсем не соответствует силе удара), потом слишком сильно (за что был отправлен спать на диван в гостиной). На третьей попытке проклятия после каждого удара сменились громкими стонами, а ярко-розовый цвет задницы Северуса со следами узоры от выбивалки возбуждал не меньше, чем сам процесс. Наблюдать же через пару часов за попытками Принца сидеть спокойно на совещании в Хогвартсе, было довольно забавно.

Искусство использования этого, на первый взгляд невинного, предмета я освоил довольно быстро, и вскоре мы перешли к более интересным игрушкам – розгам, трости и плеткам.

Северусу настолько понравились наши новые увлечения, что он решил снова меня компенсировать. Если честно, когда дело касается нас, его логика отправляется в катакомбы Тайной комнаты. Не знаю, откуда он взял, что раз сам получает удовольствие от порки, то я не чувствую достаточно власти… Но в один прекрасный день Северус купил ошейник. Собачий. С железным номерком и надписью "Собственность Гарри Поттера". Я уже обрадовался, что мы заводим собаку! А это, оказывается, для него…

Ошейник я, конечно же, трансфигурировал. Железный номерок превратился в серебряную молнию, на внутреннюю сторону добавил мягкую ткань, чтобы шею не царапал (мне не нужен "хозяин" с разодранной шеей!), а надпись оставил. И наложил скрывающие чары… А куда же без них? Еще не хватало, чтобы весь план провалился из-за дурацкого чувства вины Великого и Ужасного Принца.

Однако на ошейнике Северус не остановился. Когда в нашей спальне появились вибраторы и резиновые члены, я лишь пожал плечами. От зажимов для сосков поежился, но раз Севу нравится, то кто я такой, чтобы запрещать? А ему это нравится, можете не сомневаться! Но когда он притащил скальпель и предложил его порезать… Вот тут-то мы и остановились. Игры играми, но надо же и меру знать!

Меру знать Северус не хотел, и я решил, что о существующей проблеме необходимо говорить. И действовать. Я всеми способами пытался доказать этому упрямцу, что доволен жизнью и компенсировать меня не надо. В перерывах мы управляли страной и обсуждали _проблему_. Не смейтесь. Я уверен, что на обсуждение проблемы у нас уходило больше времени, чем на управление страной!

В конце концов мне это надоело, и я сходил вместе с Северусом в несколько весьма интересных маггловских клубов. А также показал, где в Лондоне находится ближайшее к Министерству магии интернет-кафе. Сев оказался способным учеником, и вскоре мы смогли наконец называть вещи своими именами.

У Темного Принца довольно бурная фантазия, а еженедельные походы в маггловские БДСМ-клубы только подливают масло в огонь. Я не жалуюсь, конечно! Особенно после того, как Северус понял, что даже под пытками я не буду его резать, душить, увечить и одалживать кому-либо. Уж в чем в чем, а в чувстве собственности и чрезмерной опеке мы можем друг с другом соревноваться.

У Сева много тайных желаний, о которых он научился довольно откровенно рассказывать, а я стараюсь их выполнять по мере сил. Иногда, правда, мне за ним не угнаться (все-таки работать с детьми намного тяжелее, чем с запуганными Упивающимися Смертью).

Но есть одно желание, о котором никто не знает. Точнее, это Северус так думает, а я был бы плохим рабом, если бы не догадывался о всех причудах своего господина (и совсем плохим хозяином, если бы ни о чем не узнал). Больше всего на свете Повелитель Англии мечтает послать все к черту и скрыться от министерских чиновников, бывших Упивающихся Смертью, несносных детей, забыть о магглорожденных и чистокровных волшебниках, навсегда покинуть этот чертов остров с дождливым климатом и валяться со мной на пляже в экзотической стране.

Он не верит, но мечты сбываются! Я уже все подготовил: перевел все наше золото в маггловские деньги, купил паспорта и билеты на самолет, и завтра мы сможем навсегда исчезнуть отсюда. Страну, правда, еще не выбрал, но начнем мы с серфинга в Австралии. А когда наконец найдем экзотическую страну с зеленым лесом и песчаным пляжем, обязательно заведем собаку.

Но это уже мое тайное желание.


End file.
